Fanfiction Ideas and OC's
by Yaritakya Yare
Summary: It's a collection of all OC's and story ideas I've ever had. If you use one or create a similar one or based on one of my ideas, please message me
1. crossover

It's the story of about six young individuals. They wake up and discover, that they are imprisoned and experimented on. The six are friends. Each developes another anime superpower.

At the centre is the young girl Mimi March. She's 19 years old. She's not very tall, just about 160 centimetres, and she's very skinny. Together with her best friend Jocelyn Hendricks she just beat anorexia. The story unravels as Mimi discovers that she is a ghoul, and her friends and foes reveal their powers too. The group of six falls apart after Mimi breaks up with her boyfriend Henry, who sides with Mimi's enemy Carolyn Hendricks and tried to convince Mimi of siding with Carolyn too. Sadly, Jo chooses to stay with her sister. The three escape together with her childhood friend Evangeline and Carolyns best friend Andreas, Mimi decides to go after them. and to stop them from collecting an army of transformed humans- transfromed by Carolyn to vampires, Henry summones as a part demon smaller demons and by Jocelyn to werewolves. Their task gets difficult, as Evangeline developes feelings for Jocelyn and doesn't want to fight against her. Also, Mimi and Andi get closer, and he tells her his story about Carolyn. Evangeline dissapears one night, and now Andi and Mimi has to fight alone against the army. Since she can't transform anyone and Andi has only his blood powers, they have no army. In the final clash, Mimi stands in front of Carolyn and gets to know, that Jo dissapeared too, and retransformed all her werewolves. Carolyn gets in rage when Mimi tells her about her relationship to Andi, and Mimi is finally able to take her out. She rushes to help Andi, who fights against a full-demon Henry. Only together they can fight him back. He finally surrenders for the sake of Carolyn. Andi and Mimi get a call by Jocelyn, who tells them where the headquarters of Henry and Carolyn is. The two take their defeated enemys there and imprison them. Andi takes their powers with his blood powers. Evangeline and Jocelyn reappear after a year. Jocelyn is pregnant with twins and the two are married. Carolyn and Henry gave up on fighting and made peace with Andi and Mimi. Caro and Henry are a couple, but Mimi and Andi are still in love but no one confessed. The story ends with Carolyn finding out about Mimi and Andis feelings for each other and her escape.

Animes/Shows Used:

Kyokai no kanata - Andis blood powers

Tokyo Ghoul - Mimis powers

Owari no seraph - Carolyn is the same kind of vampire

Teen Wolf - Jocelyn is a wolf

Shadowhunters - Henry is just like Sebastian


	2. David Tennant Fanfic

How to meet David Tennant

Step One: have a long term relationship with X and engage you with him

Step two: change your goals and character and beliefs

Step three: get depressed and suicidal

Step four: break up with X :'( and break his heart

Step five: move to West Bay, Dorset, Britain to spend some time alone and kill yourself there

Step six: faint because of blood loss at the port into David's arms

Step seven: tell him he's too late and run away

Step eight: after some days go up to the cliffs to jump

Step nine: stop David from jumping and bring him back to his hotel

Step ten: comfort him and hug him while he's crying over his cheating wife

How to fall in love with David Tennant

Step one: comfort him and his children while he's divorcing from his wife

Step two: move back to London with him

Step three: move in and take the job as his children's nanny

Step four: cuddle with him when he's having nightmares and console him at night

Step five: make him forgive his wife and comebto terms with her

Step six: let his wife take the children while you and David are away because he's having another job

Step seven: get two Golden Retriever puppies and name them Angus Young and Magnus Bane, finally contact your friends, get some tattoos

Step eight: spend four years like that

Step nine: visit your family with him at Christmas and New Year's

Step ten: realize you both have been in love with another after your mother asks you how long you've been a couple


	3. Sherlock's brains

This is a Sherlock inspired romance story. It is not a fanfic or a crossover or sth like that...

My name is Kira Newton, or Kiki for short. I'm 20 years old. I'm from London and eventually moved out from my parents. I'm studying english and korean. And I'm working in a clinic as secretary. I earn a lot of money, so my flat, where I'm living alone, is kind of luxurious. My best friend Charlotte, nickname's Charly, stays over very often because her father's beating her. She's also studying korean, but her second class is japanese. She has a boyfriend, Julian. He's from the netherlands. He's working in London as a banker. Every thursday we go into that pub, Macbeth, meet up with friends. Mentionable is our two best friend Nathanael, or Nate. We watch series together. And of course there's an evil bitch, Serena, she calls herself Reny. She's part of our little group of friends. But this story is about me, me and Nate. Reny always throws her onto the boys, and she's quite popular with them. There's a rumor that she engaged with Nate and now he's blocking her, but she fell in love with him. Well, our story starts with me falling in love. With Daniel. But after two years of our relationship I started to become unhappy, and the only one I could talk to was Nate. And Nate hepled me with the break up. Over this period, we got closer and this was the first time Reny attacked me because of Nate. Well, with our friends, we went to a museum, and I had the chance to spend more time with Nate. On our way back with the train I sat next to Charly but fell asleep. I woke up with my head rested on Nate's shoulder. Long story short, my family and friends got witness of such happenings where I was really close to him. And then Reny confronted me and hit me. I fell over and hit my head. Since then, I am gifted with a high intellect and very observing eyes. Charly calls it Sherlock-brains, and my new nickname of her is Shock. With that brain of mine I discovered the dark secret of Reny, blew up a Mafia family by accident and solved murder I ran into. And I am very good at fake tarot. People like to get analysed by me. And I get known for my brains... famous, after all. I met Benedict Cumberbatch and had tea with him. But my time with my friends is short after I got discovered. I get job offers, but eventually do it the Sherlock way - as a private detective. Sadly, I got very distant to my friends, even to Charly. One evening I went to our pub as a surprise. Charly is happy that I returned, but Nate is heartbroken. My new brain stopps me from showing feelings, but Charly helps us getting close again. And when he finally confesses, I was ready to open him my heart. This could be a happily ever after, but as my parents get to know him and our relationship, they kick me out and disinherit me and oust me of the family, because Daniel was their favourite. But his family greets me happy. According to his father, Nate wasn't that honest in love for a while, and his last few girlfriends weren't very clever or sympathic... Well, that should be the end. I end up with Nate and Sherlock's brains


	4. TOP fanfic

It's the story about a girl who wants to die but ends up in her dreamworld. Her best friend comes along but tries to find a way back, but our main character doesn't want to leave. Not her new perfect live...

She was send into a live where she is a famous korean actress and accepts a job at YG Entertainment. Now she gets to work with her top idols, BigBang. Her friend works with her. The two girls start to fancy BigBang's rapper T.O.P. the man seems to be open and relaxed around them. After her friend gets too near to him, he backs away and closes up. Our main character's heart starts to break. Her friend doesn't realise what she had done to T.O.P and the main character. But a party changes everything and T.O.P and the main character end up alone in a room. Sadly enough, the rapper is drunk and our main character has to deal with him. After photos are leaked, the main character's career is put to danger by these photos. She gets to know it was her best friend's fault to upload the photos. YGE decides to fire the main character, but after T.O.P denied working with the new girls, she was send back.  
This story follows the main character's feelings, problems and difficulties through a life she ever dreamt of and always feared...


	5. Harry Potter Fanfic

This one is written in my native language at least until I'm finally able to translate it. I just got no time, mate!

It's a Harry Potter Fanfic, with no conection to Harry Potter at all. It's a drama, plays many years after the battle at Hogwarts and Circles around these students:

 **Name: Evabelle Lightwood**

 **Äußeres**  
Namen: Evabelle Raeann Kyrie Lightwood, Eva, Evie  
Kleidungsstil: chique, dressy, casual  
Auffälligkeiten: selbtlos, freundlich, das Wohl anderer steht an erster Stelle  
Aussehen:  
\- Größe: 173 cm  
\- Gewicht: 60 kg  
\- Haar: mittellang, blond, dünn  
\- Augenfarbe: grün-blau, hell  
\- Blutstatus: Halb-blut

Geburtstag: 13. Januar 1997

 **Umfeld**  
Familie:  
\- Eltern: Taloolah Lightwood (muggle), William Lewis Damon Lightwood (pureblood)  
\- Geschwister: Raphael Francis Isaac Lightwood (16. Oktober 1995, Ravenclaw)  
Wohnort: Cardiff _  
_Ansehen/Ruf: Menschen- und Naturverbunden, mit vielen Wahrsagern und Sehern in der Familie

 **Besonderheiten, Gewohnheiten**  
Hobbys: lesen, Theater spielen, Muggelkunde  
Talente: Empathie (Gefühle manipulieren)  
Phobien: Blut, Spinnen und Kakerlaken  
Freizeitgestaltung: lesen, mit ihrer besten Freundin Muggelsachen machen (Filme, usw)  
hervorstechender Charakterzug: immer freundlich und nett, schließt schnell Freundschaften

Geschmack:

-Bücher: Muggelbücher Fantasy

-Filme: Muggelfilme über Superhelden, Fantasy

-Farben: gold, dunkelrot, dunkelblau, dunkelgrün, weiß

-Essen: Nachos mit Dip, Couscous

 **Hogwarts**  
Haus: Ravenclaw  
Zimmerkollegen: Minnie Chang, Josephine Murray, Danielle Greenwich, Ambriel Irma Griffin  
Freunde (Haus): Feline Minouche (Slytherin), Nathanael Gideon Grifffin (Ravenclaw) und Ambriel Irma Griffin (Ravenclaw)  
Feinde (Haus): Minnie Chang (Ravenclaw), Jessica deLongres (Gryffindor)  
späterer Beruf: Auror im Ministerium, später Ratsvorsitzende  
Freund (Haus): none  
Haustier: Schleiereule Kiara

Zauberstab: Esche, 13 ½ cm, Einhornhaar  
 **  
Vergangenheit**  
Geburtsort: Cardiff  
früheres Umfeld: Bauernhaus zwischen Newport und Gloucester  
Besonderes: erst nach Hogwarts gesteht sie, lesbisch zu sein und heiratet schließlich Ambriel. Ihre Eltern verstoßen sie, sie ihren Bruder der ebenfalls homosexuell ist und seit einiger Zeit mit Nathanael in einer Beziehung ist. In ihrer Kindheit hat sie oft mit Feline gespielt, die in der Wohnung gegenüber wohnt, wodurch sie sehr nah an der Muggelwelt ist.

 **Name: Feline Minouche**

 **Äußeres**  
Namen: Feline Minouche, Kitty  
Kleidungsstil: grunge, edgy, punk, alternative, dark, gothic  
Auffälligkeiten: unordentliche, verfilzte Haare, klein, dünn und kurvig, hübsch  
Aussehen:  
\- Größe: 162 cm  
\- Gewicht: 45 kg  
\- Haar: dunkelbraun bis zu den Hüften  
\- Augenfarbe: dunkelblau grün  
\- Blutstatus: muggle born

Geburtstag: 21. Dezember 1997

 **Umfeld**  
Familie:  
\- Eltern: Tyler Minouche (father), Zycora Minouche (mother, deceased)  
\- Geschwister: Lyra and Zycora Minouche (23. Juli 1999), Aleister Minouche (5. Mai 1993)  
Wohnort: Cardiff  
Ansehen/Ruf: seltsam, wunderlich, depressiv

 **Besonderheiten, Gewohnheiten**  
Hobbys: lesen, Musik hören, schneidern, Tarot, zeichnen  
Talente: Geisterbeschwörung, Weissagen  
Phobien: Spinnen, Löcher  
Freizeitgestaltung: Muggelsachen mit Eva, zeichnen, allein sein, rauchen und trinken  
hervorstechender Charakterzug: rebellisch, vorlaut, respektlos

Geschmack:

-Bücher: Horror, Fantasy, Science Fiction, Thriller

-Musik: the Cure, Nirvana, Queen, Alternative, Metalcore, Punk

-Farben: lila, silber, flieder, schwarz, dunkelrot, pink

 **Hogwarts**  
Haus: Slytherin  
Zimmerkollegen: Samantha Johnson, Tamara Abott, Ursula Brown, Lilith Davis

Freunde (Haus): Evabelle Lightwood (Ravenclaw), Nathanael Gideon Grifffin (Ravenclaw) und Ambriel Irma Griffin (Ravenclaw)  
Feinde (Haus): Lilith Davis (Slytherin), Jessica deLongres (Gryffindor)  
späterer Beruf: Zauberstab Macherin  
Freund (Haus): Jonathan 'Tate' Kieran Griffin (Ravenclaw)  
Haustier: Hase Pikachu

Zauberstab: Ebenholz, White River Monster Rückgrad, 15 Zoll  
 **  
Vergangenheit**  
Geburtsort: Cardiff  
früheres Umfeld: kleine Wohnung in Cardiff, gegenüber der Zaubererfamilie Lightwood  
Besonderes: Kitty lebt in der Vergangenheit, oft findet man sie wie in Trance vor, meist tanzend. Durch ihre Gaben ist sie oft allein, sie verkehrt in düsteren Kreisen, raucht und trinkt Alkohol seit sie 15 ist.

 **Name: Jonathan Kieran Griffin**

 **Äußeres**  
Namen: Jonathan Kieran Griffin, Tate, Joni  
Kleidungsstil: grunge, alternative, plain  
Auffälligkeiten: introvertiert, oft alleine  
Aussehen:  
\- Größe: 186 cm  
\- Gewicht: 67 kg  
\- Haar: blond, locking  
\- Augenfarbe: braun  
\- Blutstatus: pureblood

Geburtstag: 20. Januar 1987

 **Umfeld**  
Familie:  
\- Eltern: Magdalena Gwynnyth Griffin (mother), Timothy Evan Griffin (father)  
\- Geschwister: Nathanael Gideon Grifffin (Ravenclaw) und Ambriel Irma Griffin (Ravenclaw)  
Wohnort: Liverpool  
Ansehen/Ruf: verrückt, wunderlich, erfolgreich, reich

 **Besonderheiten, Gewohnheiten**  
Hobbys: Musik hören,  
Talente: Gedankenlesen, wandless magic  
Phobien: Hass, ausgestoßen werden, seinen dunklen träumen nachgeben  
Freizeitgestaltung: Musik hören, zeichnen, spazieren gehen  
hervorstechender Charakterzug: fantasiert oft, Aggressionen

Geschmack:

-Bücher: Horror, Biographien

-Musik: Punk, Alternative, Grunge

-Farben: schwarz, blau, dunkelrot, grün, orange

 **Hogwarts**  
Haus: Ravenclaw, Hauslehrer  
Zimmerkollegen: /

Freunde (Haus): andere Lehrer  
Feinde (Haus): Professor Hayden Waywick, Professor für Zaubertränke  
späterer Beruf: Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste  
Freundin (Haus): Feline Minouche (Slytherin)  
Haustier: zwei Katzen (Kurt Cobain und Freddie Mercury)

Zauberstab: 14 ¼ Zoll, Lärche, Drachenherzfaser  
 **  
Vergangenheit**  
Geburtsort: Liverpool  
früheres Umfeld: Herrenhaus, oft alleine jedoch in höchsten Tönen gelobt, in Schulzeiten jedoch oft alleine, fiel Drogen und Alkohol zum Opfer und entwickelte Hass und blutige Massenmord Fantasien  
Besonderes: er war mehrmals kurz davor Amok zu laufen als Schüler, sich umzubringen und trank viel, obwohl er noch viel raucht, trinkt er nicht mehr exzessiv. Er ist recht beliebt, besonders bei Mädchen

„Was hat er denn?", fragte die Frau und drückte die Hand ihres Mannes. „Er hat eine Psychose, und wir fürchten, dass wir sie nicht beheben können. Seine Aggressionen und seine Natur sind leider ein Gendefekt. Also nichts, was wir ändern können. Wenn Sie nicht gemeinsam daran arbeiten, und Ihrem Jungen helfen, wird es immer schlimmer und er wird eines Tages ein Soziopath und Psychpath sein. Morgen können Sie ihn abholen Mister und Misses Griffin", sagte der Arzt und stand auf. „Sie können jetzt zu Ihrem Sohn", sagte er noch und öffnete die Türe hinter sich. Madalena und Timothy nahmen ihre Babys auf den Arm und traten durch die Türe in das Krankenzimmer. Sie setzten Nathanael und Ambriel auf dem Boden ab und traten an das Bett ihres ältesten Sohnes. „Wie konnte uns das passieren Timothy?", fragte Magdalena und schluchzte. „Ich weiß es nicht, mein Schatz, ich weiß es nicht", antwortete ihr Ehemann.

Sechs Jahre später werden Magdalena und Timothy Griffin nach Hogwarts gerufen. „Es tut mir sehr leid Sie so plötzlich gerufen zu haben", entschuldigte sich der Direktor und reichte dem Ehepaar ein Glas Wasser. „Was ist den passiert? Was hat Jonathan denn getan?", fragte Timothy und nahm einen Schluck. Magdalena ergriff seine Hand und hielt sich daran fest. „Er hat sich die Pulsadern aufgeschnitten", erklärte der Direktor schlicht. „Oh Gott!", schluchzte Magdalena und stellte das Glas auf dem Tisch vor sich ab. „Er schläft im Krankenflügel derzeit, aber eine kleine Auszeit bei seinen Eltern könnte Tate helfen", schlug der Direktor vor. „Wir haben leider beide keine Zeit, wir sind viel beschäftigte Zauberer. Könnten Sie auf meinen kleinen Engel achten?", lehnte Magdalena ab. „Es wäre besser für ihn wenn er heim könnte und Sie ihm helfen würden", wider sprach der Direktor. „Tut mir leid, aber das geht nicht", lehnte Timothy grob ab und stand auf. „Wir müssen jetzt los", verabschiedete er sich und verließ gefolgt von seiner Frau das Büro.

„Der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste wird Professor Jonathan Kieran Griffin sein", verkündete der Direktor und der genannte erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. Die Schüler klatschen und Tate setzte sich wieder. „Ich hoffe Sie können mit Kindern umgehen, Jonathan", flüsterte Hayden Waywick neben ihm und funkelte ihn böse an. Tate griff sich an seinen rechten Unterarm und drückte zu, bis der Schmerz seiner letzten Wunde den Arm hinauf schoss. Dann nickte er und lächelte seine Kollegin an. _Er hätte nie für die Stelle angenommen werden sollen, er bringt noch alle um, dieser wahnsinnige Jonathan Griffin!_ Hörte er die Gedanken seiner Sitznachbarin. Tate schloss die Augen und sah, wie er die Hand hob und einen Zauberspruch dachte, dann sah er zu, wie die Augäpfel von Hayden Waywick zerplatzen und die warme Augenflüssigkeit langsam ihre Wangen hinablief. Dann griff er nach seinen Zauberstab und zerriss mit einer kleinen Bewegung und den Wort _Magnumortem_ den Brustkorb seiner Kollegin. Tate öffnete wieder die Augen und lächelte Hayden an. „Ich bin ein Naturtalent", flüsterte er zurück und sie lachte. „Bestimmt! Ich war gerade Lehrerin geworden, als Sie sich die Pulsadern aufgeschnitten haben. Jemand wie Sie, wird sich nie bessern oder verändern", meinte sie abfällig.

„Du bist erbärmlich Kätzchen! Warum bist du überhaupt eine Slytherin, wenn du nicht mal aus einer Zaubererfamilie kommst? Schlammblüter wie du sollten niemals nach Slytherin kommen! Es wäre ja nicht sooo schlimm wenn deine Noten gut wären, aber du versagst selbst dort. Alles was du tust ist schweigen, laut schlechte Musik hören und negativ aufzufallen. Bring dich endlich um du Emo damit wir die Plage wenigstens los sind und die Ehre Slytherins wieder herstellen können!", schimpfte das Mädchen mit schwarzen Locken und trat der kleineren Mitschülerin auf den Fuß. „Weißt du was, Lilith?", fauchte das Mädchen, das angegriffen wurde und schubste Lilith von sich. „Du weißt ja wohl nichts, Kitty", meinte Lilith abschätzig. Kitty zog sich die Ärmel ihres übergroßen Holzfällerhemdes über die Ellenbogen nach oben. Sie zeigte Lilith die Narben und Wunden, die Kitty sich selbst zugefügt hatte. „Ich lebe, ich leide und ich werde überleben. Aber du wirst nicht einmal leben und schmecken wie bitter es ist. Du wirst blind und taub sterben, Gefühlstaub für das Leben, das du nur passiv gelebt hast, für andere", rief Kitty und grinste. „Stirb endlich du ekelhaftes Miststück!", knurrte Lilith und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Kitty zückte ihren beinahe antiken Zauberstab und drehte sich um. Sie hob ihre Tasche auf, und hängte sie sich um. „Schlammblut!", schrie Lilith, als sich Kitty entfernte. Kitty drehte sich um und ging weiter rückwärts von ihr weg. Dann strich Kitty sich mit der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes über die Kehle, mit unbewegter Mine. „Ich bring dich um!", kreischte Lilith und sprintete auf Kitty zu. Kitty machte einen weiteren Schritt rückwärts und lief direkt in jemanden hinein, der sie festhielt. „Oh shit, sorry", entschuldigte Kitty sich und fand wieder ihr Gleichgewicht. „Miss Davis, ich muss Sie bitten Kitty jetzt in Ruhe zu lassen", sagte die Person die Kitty festhielt. „Professor Griffin", hauchte Lilith und warf einen aufreizenden Augenaufschlag auf den Professor, der nun zwischen die Mädchen trat. „Gehen Sie raus, Miss Davis", wies Tate an und wandte sich an Kitty. „Sie kommen mit mir mit Miss Minouche", sagte er und zog Kitty hinter sich her. Kitty streckte Lilith die Zunge raus und zeigte ihr den Mittelfinger, von dessen Nagel schwarzer Nagellack blätterte.

„Kitty, wir sollten reden", bat Tate und schloss die Türe hinter seiner Schülerin. Seit er Kitty das erste mal vor Lilith gerettet hatte, waren ein paar Jahre vergangen, und Kitty sollte diesen Sommer ihren Abschluss machen. „Tate", sagte Kitty und ergriff Tates Hand. „Kitty... Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wie leid es mir tut", sagte Tate und entzog seine Hand aus ihrem Griff. Er stand auf und ging ans Fenster. „Professor. Was ist los?", fragte Kitty und trat hinter ihm. Sie strich über seine Schultern, und er schüttelte sich, ein feines Zittern durchfuhr ihn. „Ich habe mich in Sie verliebt, Miss Minouche", gestand der Professor und drehte sich um. „Und ich dachte, es wäre schon längst klar, dass wir aufeinander stehen", lachte Kitty und küsste ihn.

„Tate... was ist?", fragte Kitty und schaltete das Nachtlicht an. Er drehte sich zu ihr und sie setzte sich auf. „Ich sehe ständig diese Bilder, wie ich dich hier umbringe, und dann mit den Schülern weitermache, solange, bis alle tot sind. Und dann bringe ich mich um", gestand er und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinem Kissen. „Tate, du hast noch nie jemanden umgebracht und wirst es auch nicht", flüsterte Kitty und umarmte ihn. Tate weinte, doch als er sich beruhigt hatte, setzte er sich auf und zündete sich eine Zigarette an. „Du solltest in deinen Schlafsaal zurück gehen", wies er seine Freundin an. „Wir sehen uns morgen wieder, Professor", sagte Kitty und küsste ihn zum Abschied. Es war nicht das erste mal, dass sie Tate so erlebte, und sie wusste, wie sie damit umzugehen hatte.


End file.
